


Untamed

by KailaDarcy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 01:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4809329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailaDarcy/pseuds/KailaDarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She shows Scabior just how much she appreciates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dragon_MoonX](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_MoonX/gifts).



Khloe Fontainne stared into the pensieve, watching her memories floating around through the silvery blue mist. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, and her eyes were growing heavy. She hadn't slept much last night. Actually, she hadn't slept much at all over the past six months. She had gone through each and every memory, over and over again, until she had memorized even the smallest details of each one. Still, she was no closer to finding her sisters than she had been six months ago. Not really. 

She jabbed at one with her wand and it floated up to meet her. It was the night everything had changed. It contained final moments of her uncle's life, when he had given her this damned quest and told her it was her responsibility to find her sister and save the wizarding world. She didn't want that quest. It was too much. It had been too much before she had even realized what it was, when an intruder had broken into their home, willing to kill her uncle if that meant getting him out of the way so that he could kidnap her. In that moment, she hadn't understood, but uncle Demetrix had. He had been keeping it from her for her entire life. Khloe had thought her sisters had died years ago, burned up with the same fire that had taken their parents. To find out they were still alive and had been intentionally separated was a shock. To be told she had to find them or their entire world would be lost was overwhelming. All he had given her to point her in the right direction had been a ridiculous poem she had grown up with. 

With a swipe of her wand, Khloe brushed aside her final memory of Demetrix, the man who had raised her, and poked at another memory instead. It was the only vivid memory she had of her sisters. The three girls were all holding hands and dancing around in a circle, chanting the poem her uncle expected her to find all the answers in. 

"Poseidon, a great god above  
formed an island for his love  
but when his sons began to fight  
darkness tainted all the light  
As the island began to drown  
There was no hope that could be found  
Poseidon turned his light to stone  
So that his love wouldn't die alone.   
If your eyes with love doth gleam  
make your wish on the Stone of Dreams  
Take your sisters by the hand  
and on that island, one last stand."

It didn't even make sense. She didn't know what island they were talking about, or how someone could turn a light to stone. She knew who Poseidon was, but he was just a myth. Even if he was real, she doubted the god of the oceans would have issues with drowning. The only part of any of this that made any sense was finding her sisters, and she couldn't even manage that. 

Khloe flinched, startled as long slender hands slipped around her waist. "Come to bed, sweet'eart. Maybe, if you sleep on it, it will make more sense."

And him. Khloe thought. Somehow, in all of this mess, a snatcher she had only met a few months ago made more sense to her than almost everything else. "It's been six months, Scabior. Six months ago, Demetrix said we were running out of time." Khloe objects, twisting around to face him. "What if the deatheaters already have them? Are you sure Shira is even still alive?"

She had met Scabior while searching for Shira. He was the closest he had come to her. The trail went cold with him, but she hadn't considered her time wasted. Nothing she did with Scabior was ever a waste. Khloe reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair back from his smooth face. There was something about his mess of hair and that mischievous look in his eyes that always relaxed her. He made her feel things, think things, she had never felt or thought with anyone else. He was the only good thing that had come from any of this so far, and she wasn't about to let him go for anything. 

Scabior offered her an easy grin that crinkled the corners of his eyes. "Shira Fontainne? Shira Fontainne was a stubborn arse who almost always got what she wanted. If anyone could have survived that final battle, my money would have been on her."

"Maybe if I knew what she had wanted, it would help me find her." Khloe mutters. 

Scabior tilts his head, reminding her of a fox. "In the time I knew Shira, there was only one thing I can ever remember her truly wanting. She was in love with a man who would have given his life to save her."

"You've never told me that before." Khloe points out accusingly. "Who was he? Is he still alive?"

"You've never asked." Scabior counters, "His name was Severus Snape...and I think I know where you can search next. He was a Headmaster at Hogwarts. She stayed there with him for a time, and Severus' portrait still hangs there. You may pick up on her trail there."

A sudden surge of hope shot through her at his words, quickly transforming into a thrill at how easily he had helped her clear her mind and find some form of direction in all of this. It was as though he completed her. "Have I told you today how much I love you?"

Scabior tightened his hold on her hips, shoving her back against the table and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. When he spoke again his voice had deepened, filled with lust. "No, pet, you haven't, but I think I'd like it better if you showed me."

Khloe wrapped her arms around his shoulders, bringing her lips close to his. "Take me to bed, snatcher."

"You know, you're a lot easier to tame than your sister." Scabior teased lightly, fighting to hide a sly grin. He knew exactly how to press her buttons, and he liked it best when she was all fired up for him. 

"I'll show you tamed," Khloe counters with a determine glint in her eye. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him through the house towards his bedroom. He had no sooner shut the door behind him than her lips found his, prodding and pushing with her tongue as her hands pulled the scarf from his neck. She spun him around and shoved him back onto the bed. Tamed her arse, she thought as she climbed up the bed to straddle his waist.

His hands moved up her body before groping her chest, but she swatted them away. "Not tonight, my love. You've been awfully helpful to me tonight. I need to show you how much I appreciate you. Since you were so kind as to provide me with information that will lead me closer to my sister, I'm going to provide you with some important information as well."

"I do not want information," Scabior growled, "I want you squirming naked beneath me."

"Trust me, you want to know this." Khloe teases, brushing his mess of hair out of his face. His gaze burned over her, setting her on fire just as much as she knew his hands could. 

"And what's that?" Scabior asks, playing along. He would let her have her games. She would be pinned beneath him in a moment anyways. Just like always. 

"What the Fontainnes are made of," Khloe whispers, so close that her lips brushed against his as she spoke. Before he could react, Shira muttered a latin phrase under her breath and his arms shot up over his head. His own scarf wrapped itself tightly around them and pinned his wrists to the steel frame of the headboard. His vest and shirt had vanished, leaving her free to run her hands down her bare chest, her fingers plying lightly in the dark hair dusted over him. 

"What do you think your doing?" Scabior demands. He pulled against the bindings, but hesitated, his eyes growing wide as Khloe began leaving a trail of feather light kisses down his chest. 

"Oh, don't worry. I'll have these off you as well. I just wanted to do this part myself." Khloe smirked. 

Scabior's breath caught in his chest as she unfastened his trousers and spread the flaps open as wide as she could get them. She began to kiss him there, too, but then hesitated, lightly blowing on his sensitive skin instead. A wild look came over him. She was driving him mad, and he couldn't do anything about it. His hands itched to rip those clothes off of her. To possess her. Instead his body betrayed him, his hips jerking up towards her, begging her. "Good snatcher," She says wickedly, "Who's the tame one now?"

"I'll be whatever the bloody hell you want me to be if you put that sweet mouth of yours back on my skin." Scabior promises seductively, twisting his wrists in another attempt to pull them free. It wasn't going to do him any good. That spell would hold him until she removed it, and that wasn't what she had her sights set on removing at the moment. He lifted his hips for her again, and she pulled his tight plaid pant down over them. He kicked them off as she returned her lips to the sensitive places around his groin, still not quite touching the places he wanted her most. 

"Damn it, woman!" He growls, arching his hips in an attempt to maneuver her lips where he wanted them. 

Khloe laughed softly before taking his hardened erection in her hand, running her tongue down the length of him, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from Scabior. He hissed as she finally took him into her mouth, wrapping her lips around his cock and sucking at him. His head fell back in ecstasy. "Yes, that's it." he encourage her, thrusting up into her mouth. Before he could object, she let him slip out of her mouth and straddled his waist again. "Oh, I don't think so, snatcher. We're going to do this my way."

Khloe twisted her hips, rubbing against him as she pulled her shirt up over her head, revealing her bare breasts for him. She had stayed in today and hadn't felt the need to bother with underclothes. Now she was glad she hadn't. It made teasing him all that much easier. Scabior's mouth watered as she stood over him on the bed, slipping her own pants down off her hips painfully slowly. 

"Do you know what I would do to you right now, if you would just take the spell off and free my hands?" Scabior asks, hoping to tempt her. He could see from her hardened nipples and the goose bumps on her skin that she was already hot for him. Teasing him like this was only making her want him more. She was probably slick for him, and that statement had been a complete and utter lie. If she freed him right now, all he would think to do was to sheath himself in her. 

"I have a better idea," Khloe answers, positioning herself over his cock. She stroked him for a moment, making sure he was ready for her before lowering herself on him. 

"Bloody hell," Scabior groans, shocks of pleasure shooting through his body as he thrust up into her. Khloe braced her hands on his abdomen as she began riding him. Scabior used the bindings for support as he arched his hips, urging her forward. "Faster," He demands with a growl, shifting his hips as she bounced on him. Khloe cried out at the sudden change, as he struck that place within her that he knew would send her over the edge. 

Finally done with the teasing, Khloe eased more of her weight onto him, using him to prop herself up and give her more leverage to maneuver. She lifted her hips up far enough that he almost fell out of her before going back down on him, spreading her thighs wide and taking him into her as far as he would go. Grinding against him, and then repeating the motion, her breath coming in gasps as the pleasure built up, consuming them until nothing existed except for him and the way he made her feel. Faster, and harder, until she could only gasp as Scabior moaned her name, demanding more. Khloe knew it wouldn't be long before he sent her over the edge, and she muttered the counter spell, releasing his wrists and letting him take control. Scabior snatched his wrists away from his scarf as the room began to spin around her. 

"Scabior!" She gasps, falling on him. She felt his hands grip her hips and he flipped her over onto her back, finishing what she had started. She would pay for this later. Right now all he wanted was release. 

He let out a low growl as her body tensed around him, the muscles inside of her clenching onto him as she cried out again. The world exploded around them as he lost himself to her, shoving up into her one last time. 

"Tamed my arse," Khloe gasps, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. 

Scabior laughed , rolling over and pulling her back on top of him. "If this is what it gets me, remind me to insult you more often." He murmurs before pulling her lips back down on his. His tongue darted into her mouth, battling hers for control. After a moment, though, he pulled back, studying her. Her dark hair falling around him and that wicked look in her eyes. "You should sleep. You'll need your rest for tomorrow." He suggests gently.

"For Hogwarts, and finding Shira." She agrees, easing off of him and onto the bed. She nestled into his arm and shoulder, fighting back a yawn. She really was tired. "We're going to find her, right?"

"Of course," Scabior agrees simply, leaving it at that. It was what she needed to hear, even if he didn't completely believe it himself. He didn't know what had happened to Shira during that final battle, after she had saved him. He knew what the Dark Lord had done to Severus, though, and no one watched something that brutal happen to someone they loved and survived it. She had gone to find him. If she had survived that long, odds were she had died trying to save him.   
He wouldn't tell Khloe that, though. Until there was no hope left, he would fight for Khloe just as hard as Shira had fought for Severus. And after...whatever happened after, they would face together.


End file.
